Cruxis Experiment A010 Kaya
by singingstranger
Summary: 15-year old Kaya and her sister are orphaned by the desians. At Kvar's ranch, Kaya recieves a Cruxis Crystal and sperated from her sister. The great Mithos Yggdrasill though is interested in her and she is brought to Wegalia to be his servant and slave. MithosXOC, Warning! Lemon, rape in Ch 3!, torture, branding, slavery, experiments on humans, etc. R&R DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Marked

The hot iron reeked of flesh.

Burnt flesh.

When I was dragged up close enough to see the front of the line of ten, my stomach churned. But I refused to say anything. My little sister, who stood just in front of me, whimpered and was trying desperately to find a way out. But I knew it was a futile attempt. The only way to survive was to play along for as long as possible. Death could be a release. But for me even worse abysses where yet to come.

Though at least, I knew that.

Blood. Everything was about blood. The humans and elves where the creatures from heaven and earth, but I? I was no more than a mere half-blood. My sister was a pure human. But in this war, not even that could save her. It was the fighting that happened above our heads and that rendered us, the children, homeless, orphaned and starving.

And in our case, probably soon dead.

Half elves. They had attacked our village and burnt it to the ground. Now we where their "human" slaves in these gruel Human ranches. They called themselves the Desians. I called them the death bringers. Traitors. Murderers. Mother had been killed before our eyes. My sister was still crying, silently whispering for her, craving her loveless touch and warmth. It was paradox. Mother had hated me for being a half elf. But now that she was gone, I wanted nothing more than for her to be here with us, comforting us. Giving my sister love. But she wasn't.

It was her turn.

They branded us like animals, burning their emblem to our flesh. I had resolved, that there was merely one thing I could still do. I could remain silent. And that was, what I intended to. I was not going to cry. My sister needed me to be strong. But if I opened my mouth, I was giving in to them.

The iron met her skin and she screamed, making me feel nearer to faint, than I had the whole day.

Even after she had been released, she still screamed ear-piercingly. I swallowed hard, but that was all I was going to show them. I knew: Once I had my marking and my Exphere, they would let me to my sister. Then it would all be okay. I would be there with her. We would live and die together, me always strong, showing the pride of a living being. Maybe I was not allowed to call myself a strong human, maybe I was too unpure to be an elf. But I was definitely not one of them, one of the Desians. I was her sister and I was not going to forget who I was and who my mother had been, no matter what they did to us, no matter if I wanted to shatter and die without hesitation, just leaving this godforsaken, pointless life of death and brutality behind... I was not going to give in. No matter how futile it was. I was proud.

I could feel the heat singe the fine hairs on my back before it actually met my skin.

I hissed, louder than I had ever thought any man, elf or half-blood even could. The searing, crippling pain crept below my skin, raging strikes of sharp agony through my spine, making me writhe and hiss. White hot tears, just as painful as the marking to my back, where streaming down my face, degrading me mercilessly. I was not going to scream. I had promised myself that. Finally, they retrieved the iron and a set of hands pushed me to the dirt. I didn't care.

My head was spinning and I was still hissing in pain.

Shaking I scrambled to my feet and did my best to cut through the reeling shades of red which blurred my vision. Where was my sister? Where was I supposed to go? Disoriented I stumbled in the direction I thought I was to go. Unfortunately, it was correct. Next thing I knew someone grabbed my right arm and pulled me over to him. I couldn't even register what was happening, but I kept telling myself, that it didn't matter anyway. They where going to kill me sooner or later. Suddenly though, words swept through my senses, alarming me.

Experiment. Cruxis. Special.

I almost stopped mid-tracks. I probably should have spoken up, but I was too afraid to. And too proud. If they had known I was an half-elf, would they still have treated me like this? Probably not. And that was all the more a reason to do what I did. Too proudly keep quiet. But still my heart was pounding treacherously as someone else grabbed me roughly and suddenly tore my already ragged shirt off my skin, ignoring my agonized hiss from the sparking pain of my back. Before I could panic something icy touched down in the area just between my collar bones and the valley of my breasts. It burned heavily and I had to fight the urge to rip it back off. Easy, seeing that at least two strong desians where half-chaining me to the spot.

It was digging into my chest-bone.

Hadn't I known that I had nothing to fear, seeing that I was to die one way or the other, I would have panicked. But even the sensation of something sprouting out, sending it's roots into my bones like the terrible parasite I would learn it to be, couldn't scare me now. Yes, I writhed under the pain of my back and chest and was hissing air in and out between clenched teeth, however my soul remained strangely hollow. Like I could not be hurt anymore, than I was. After what seemed like days, the rooting feeling ceased a bit and I felt my muscles relax a bit. THe men seemed to take this for a sign of some sort, for one of them let go of me and the other started dragging me somewhere else.

Somewhere away from the others.

Right away I was awake. I started to tear on his iron-like grip, trying to get to my sister, hissing in physical and mental pain and silently screaming at him, begging in my head. But it was no use. I knew it was futile. Just now it was important to me. I needed to get to my sister. She was the only thing I had left. After all, being a half-elf meant, that I was worthless. So I didn't even have myself. But then suddenly the man froze and I, having tried to get away, accidentally ripped out of his grip and fell on the ground. My wounds pained searingly and I shook in suppressed screams. Confused I covered my chest with crossed arms, trying everything to not touch the crystal that had securely sucked itself to my bone. It was not before he spoke, that I really noticed him: "And would you perhaps mind telling me what is going on _here_, Kvar?"

That was the first time I ever saw him.

He was handsomely tall with long, golden hair which was strangely illuminated in the dark of dusk by his, I almost gasped, flowingly rose-colored wings. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Rage was radiating off his otherwise perfectly calm face, almost as intensely as the radiating mana. It was sinking into his surroundings where it was lost to the flow. Incredibly amazed I tried to get to my feet to stand before him in my pride, as an equal half-elf. For even though his angelic wings confused me, I could feel it. We both where cursed with this forsaken balance of blood in our veins. But the moment I was kneeling, my head started spinning again, tying me to the ground. With a silent curse I raised my head and stared right into his sky-blue eyes. For a moment the world froze. Something in me roared in alarm, warning me with all its strength to get away from here. But at the same time I could see something in his gaze that made my heart flutter. I couldn't understand it yet.

However I had yet to find out.

He turned to a little, impish man at his side, whom I recognized as the very man who had killed my mother. Hate surged through my veins in the one moment, but in the next I just had the empty longing to get to my sister. Mother was dead, revenge was getting me nowhere. Now I had to look forward and seize the chances I would get. The angelic man spoke again, this time with less anger and more... intrigue: "Bring her to Wegalia. She shall serve me there. Your pitiful experiment will be able to take place there as well as here, may it not?"


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliation

My eyes widened in horror. Everything in me was screaming, spare my voice. Whatever this Welgaia place was, it was far from my sister. I knew that. I could feel it. But I couldn't yell. Even without my silent vow, which I couldn't care less for in this moment, the pain was searing through my veins, stealing my breath.

He turned to face me again.

His slicing ice blue eyes cut through my struggle, maiming me anew. I had felt it before already, but I had ignored it. Now it was no longer a suppressed power in his gaze. It was burning.

I was frightened.

Shaking, I let the man pull me to my feet. I curled my spine, trying to escape the touch on my back and chest at the same time. My whole skin was paining and I was slightly dizzy as they took me somewhere else. Panicking, I tried to find my sister, but I couldn't see anything at all. The tears where staining my cheeks and blurring my vision.

Suddenly I heard her scream: "_NO!_"

I tried to follow the agonized cry back to her with reeling head. There she was. I could see her standing in a long row of frightened humans. She was hollering: "NO! Not my sister! NOT HER! NO!"

"Shut up!" someone yelled at her. I heard a slapping sound and clenched my teeth. They were hurting my sister. Just because she was a mere human and not a half elf. How was this fair? How could this stand below the judgment of the goddess?

If there was a goddess.

They dragged us apart and I did nothing. I could do nothing. They had taken the last thing I had from me, spare my life, my name and my memories. If I had not cared what happened to me till now, now I was beyond being even able to care. They were abusing my body for some cruel, twisted experiment. Just as they had used _him_.

Lost to their fairness.

Suddenly my world began to spin more violently. Before I could understand what was going on, I blacked out. The last thing I could see, burned into my memory, was the gleaming moonlight on my eyelashes.

Then I was gone.

I awoke in a perfectly white room.

For a moment I thought I was still staring at the moon. Then I guessed I might have died. Maybe I was in the afterworld. But then my skin wouldn't have been crawling with burning pain. Finally I forced myself to look up and check where I was. Words failed me brutally. There was a grand window in the metallic, white wall, surrounded by heavy security electronics and tons of little control-lights and more. The amount of magi-technology was overwhelming, but it was more what I saw outside that shocked me.

I was looking at planet earth.

Even if I'd never seen it from the outside before, I was somehow immediately positive of what I was seeing. White hot panic spread through my veins for one moment, but in the next a weird feeling befell me. I was feeling… home.

"Enjoying the view?"

I froze and spun around, to see who had addressed me. But in my heart I already knew. It was the angelic man. His broad rose-colored wings where softly moving, making him hover in the air. My heart beat uncomfortably fast. I was scared, but I stayed silent and refused to meet his gaze.

His smile made me shake: "My, are you not a shy one? What's your name, little girl?"

I remained silent. He walked towards the bed I was lying on and I covered my bare chest with a sheet, curling up. Something about the way he stared at my body made me cringe. Fearful I stared at the wall of the other end of the room. His long slender fingers gently touched the sheets, but I felt the power behind his movements: "You will not tell me? Then I shall give you a name. From this day on, I will call you…"

"Kaya."

He gave me a mockingly surprised look: "So you do have a voice after all."

Mockingly. That was a good description. I shook my head gently feeling disgust rise in me. My pledge was not going to be broken again. But my name was a holy fragment for me, for it was the one that _he_ gave me. I was not having this man destroy that. He raised a hand, brushing my cheek, making my body stiffen.

"Well Kaya, you should be thankful that I brought you here. They are experimenting with your body, you know? The only thing that can keep you from enduring more than you can afford is to be up here with me. I will keep you safe, giving you everything you need", his hand wandered to my short brown locks, "But for that you must do whatever I tell you. Everything I want."

I kept silent, dreading to find out what he meant.

His hand traced my jawline: "Now then, you will want to know where you are. This is Welgaia the city of angels. A perfect world and you have the privilege of being allowed to reside here… even though you are not an angel."

"Are you one?" I wanted to ask, but I stayed silent again.

Instead, he spoke on: "Oh, I guess I've forgotten to introduce myself, haven't I? My name is Yggdrasil, I am the leader of Cruxis."

I shuddered as his fingers brushed my dry lips. Leader of Cruxis? I had not forgotten how he had been able to command a high ranking desian as he wished. But that didn't make any sense at all. The job of the desians was to kill the chosen of salvation, even I knew that. That was one of the reasons why everyone hated half-elves. Cruxis needed the Chosen one to succeed at any cost. Why would they work together? Maybe Yggdrasil was a double agent or something? A traitor?

He seemed to notice my absence, for suddenly he knelt on the mattress and grabbed my jaw with a force I understood to be gentle.

I almost yipped, but I merely hissed as I was forced to meet his almost curious gaze. The veiled something was back. And I didn't like it. He waited a few moments, then he let go of me. I didn't move. Frozen I sat there, staring at the wall with unfocused eyes, as he leant into me whispering delicately into my hidden ear: "Now, Kaya, you can have this the easy way, or the hard one. I do not wish to hurt you or harm your already tattered body. But if you will not cooperate, just be aware that I won't hesitate to either! Will you do as I tell you? _Speak!_"

Did I want to die?

I knew that that was my only other solution. This man was a lunatic. Either cooperate and shatter my pledge again, or do as he said. My head spun. Death sounded rather inviting, facing the humiliation I had endured and, without doubt, was going to embrace through my cooperation. But then I thought of my sister. What if he didn't kill me? What if he sent me back to that horrible place where I could be there for my sister?

I didn't want to disappoint her.

My lips shook. He must have noticed, for he stopped his motion and watched me with an almost sadistic glare. Oh how dangerous he was beneath that young and slender appearance. He felt my inner torment too well! Forcing my thoughts aside I breathed in shakily. Everything was burning. My marking, the Exphere, my heart… But most of all my face. Such humiliation was truly inhuman!

With a voice as ragged as if I had not spoken for many years, I heard the forced out words stumble from my lips: "I will do… as you wish, Lord Yggdrasil!"

A devilish grin crept over his slim lips: "Good girl."

I finally snapped and stared at him openly, wordlessly. Had this been a mistake? What did he have planned for me!

"Now that that's settled, you must know that I am neither very patient nor do I have much time to spare here in Welgaia. But I do not need sleep, other than you inferior beings…" I jumped as he suddenly stood up and walked towards the other end of the room, right towards a desk in the left hand corner from my point of view. I could see something draped over the chairs back, which stood I in front of the table. But in the blinding white light it was difficult for my eyes to focus. The angelic man picked it up and brought it towards me. My eyes widened. A dress!? It was a bright yellow dress! Confused I gave him a questioning look.

Finally he finished his sentence: "But you should also know that I have more than enough time to do as I wish! Now, do be a good girl and put this dress on, you look more than pitiful, semi-nude as you are!"


	3. Chapter 3 Lust (LEMON!)

I was speechless. My eyes darted back and forth between the dress and his cool grin. What was this man planning? Uneasily, I slowly reached out to the lime colored dress. It was made of a soft material I couldn't identify. I hadn't seen many nice clothes in my life, seen my blood status and the area of Sylverant I had been born into. We didn't have money. And without money we couldn't buy expensive fabrics, such as this. Hesitantly I looked up again.

His eyes were glowing with impatience.

Without any farther delay I dropped the sheet I was using to drape myself, turning my back towards him, and dove into the dress. It had a deep cut both in the front and the back, thankfully avoiding the contact with both my branding mark and the glowing red stone on my chest. But at the same time it felt uncomfortably revealing. So my momentary thoughts of him being oh so thoughtful to give me something that wouldn't touch my mark where shattered into panic. That gaze he gave my body was not merely curiosity.

It was lust.

My cheeks flamed red and panic started to settle into my brain. He was lusting for me. How I couldn't have noticed this before was a real mystery to me, but somehow I didn't really feel like trying to understand. This was dangerous. I was perfectly clear on what he was planning on doing. It was not hard to guess.

Shaking I turned my head to meet his gaze again.

Lust. It stood plastered into his evil smile, making me shiver. Slowly I turned my whole body to face him, almost cringing under the sharp pain from my back and chest. For a moment he just stood there, watching me with an air of interest. Finally he blinked once and I felt a small wave of energy flooding through the room. His wings disappeared into a haze of light and he sunk to the ground, walking towards me in an almost gentle way. I stiffened as he reached out his hand, brushing the exphere on my chest.

"Kvar is a fool. Your beautiful body will wither at the hand of his magnificent project. Why does he chose a young pretty girl like you instead of just using a strong human man, who is more likely to survive the burden of a Cruxis Crystal? He I will not understand him…"

My eyes asked him, what he meant, but he was staring at the Crystal. A weird sensation flooded my senses. I could feel his touch through the gemstone. It was a lot more intense than if he had merely touched my skin. He seemed to know that, for his brushing became a steady petting which caught my breath in a way, that made me blush. Slowly his fingers trailed down, caressing the crest in which the red orb was embedded. I noticed that I'd not seen it fully till now. I could only guess it's appearance by the little I could see and what I felt.

Yggdrasill trailed even farther down, reaching the hem of my dress.

I panicked, mouthing: "No!" He looked at me, surprised and then with a sadistic grin that made me face the other way: "Oh do not worry, little Kaya. I will not harm you. You are going to be safe here at my hands. Safer than anywhere else here or there." With the last word he gestured at the window. "But for that, you will do whatever I want, remember?"

I shuddered with a little, feeble nod.

"Then. Don't", his hand snapped to my jaw, forcing me to meet his eyes again, "Say_. No!"_ I gasped and bit back tears of fear as I whispered a wordless apology. He seemed to accept it all the same, for his fingers released my head again and crawled back south. My heart was beating wildly. He was crazy, truly crazy. Never, not even with my experience of humiliation, had I been so degraded. I wasn't even fighting him as he slipped that hand between my skin and the dress, beginning to play with my breasts. I was too scared of punishment.

"That's a good girl!"

His voice was dripping with lust and I could watch his eyes being clouded by it. My skin was crawling with disgust. A friend had told me, how this had happened to him. How he had felt dispatched, like that, what was happening to his body had nothing to do with him. But I felt every tiny touch a thousand times as intensely. His other hand touched my clothed knee, slowly stroking up my thigh, circling to the inner half. I gasped, fighting my own urge to escape the touch. If I tried to flee him, he would punish me for sure. And the intensity of his power was enough to keep me still.

Suddenly he tugged on my pants, shedding them off me within a heartbeat.

I almost yelped in surprise and anxiousness. He grinned and proceeded to dropping them off the edge of the bed. Instantly I locked my legs together. It was a reflex more than anything. My instincts were well aware of what this man wanted. But I was not willing to give it. Not willing to sacrifice my pride that easily.

He chuckled: "Do not tell me that you're a virgin!"

My blush must have answered his question. He grinned again, tracing his slender fingers up my sides, making me shiver: "Still, I will stand by my promise. If you are a good girl, I will not harm you." I shook my head in panic. He laughed evilly and without warning grabbed my left hand, on which I had been leaning. The mark was on my right shoulder blade, which made it hard to lean on that hand. Before I could catch myself I fell back onto the bad, hissing at the sharp pain. Right away, Yggdrasill took advantage of my situation.

He was now kneeling over my pelvis, one hand on the mattress next to my head, the other holding my left hand against his chest.

My fingers pressed against his sensitive Crystal, making him shudder. He trailed my hand down to his stomach. I was surprised to feel toned muscles under the clingy fabric of his blazing white outfit. He smirked at my surprised face, taking my hand farther down.

I froze, tugging my hand upward before I could help it. My body was fighting him, not allowing my consciousness to interfere.

He growled like a wild animal, making me regret it right away. Hot trails of water ran down my cheeks, but I still refused to speak. His hand released mine and I squirmed in fear, thinking he might hit me or do something else to punish me. But instead his lips suddenly attacked mine. The feeling of his hot lips pressing against mine made my shudder in disgust. I didn't want this! I didn't want him to touch me or to kiss me.

The sound of rustling cloth made me blink.

He hadn't closed his eyes. Instead he was openly staring at me with a lust-clouded expression. I squirmed again and wished to look away or at least close my eyes against him. But I couldn't. He had caught me. Suddenly his mouth left mine and wandered down my neck, sucking at the delicate skin, making me cringe, trying to get away. But being able to clearly again, I noticed that his clothes had disappeared. I didn't know how he had done that, but somehow he had shed off his suit without the slightest effort and, what surprised me most of all, without me noticing.

Before I could register what was going on, his free hand lifted the skirt of my dress, pushing the hem to my navel.

I gasped pained and pleaded him with my eyes not to do this. But he ignored me. Roughly he spread my tightly locked legs apart and pressed one finger into the fold between my legs. Another little cry of desperation and panic left my lips before I could stop it. That sinful finger roamed down there, gently, almost tenderly rubbing my pearl before roughly, and without any warning, plunging into my entrance. I felt the unfamiliar pressure for the first time and squirmed for a split second, trying to slip away somehow. But then I noticed how futile that attempt was.

I was trapped.

His erection came into view for me for the first time and I winced. Other than many girls my age I knew sex. Not that I had experienced it, but my friends had taught me. That way I wasn't totally overwhelmed to see, that he didn't look the same as me. But unfortunately, I also knew what he was planning on doing with that long thing. It could have been comical, but something about the situation was making everything worse than it was anyway. It was so unveiled. He was really there, right before me.

And he wanted to rape me.

It was like I was caught in time. I can still exactly recall how he lowered himself, brushing my sensitive pearl and burying himself in my folds. My breath stopped. I could feel every single one of his motions, every one of them disgusting me and making me feel sick with fear. His one hand held my hip down, so I couldn't move almost at all, his other was caressing the Exphere and trailing his way to my right shoulder. My right arm lay lifeless and shaking.

My left arm was clawed into his strong shoulder, trying at the same time to push him away and to hold on to him. I was scared. I really, really was scared.

He met my petrified gaze, panting slightly and tracing my collar bone curiously: "Relax a bit, little angel. This is your small payment for all that I'm giving you. And if you let it, you will enjoy it as well!"

"Please don't do this… Please…" I heard the strained words splutter out before I could stop them. They were shaky and hastily, spilling the syllables so fast, I was surprised they weren't connected seamlessly.

But he just grinned sadistically. And the next thing I knew something in my ripped. It didn't hurt, other than I had expected. I felt strained, but not really hurt. A numb gasp toppled off my lips as I felt him pumping into me.

I felt sick.

His trusts became faster and harder. My hips hurt and all of my muscles were strained and tense as he kept thrusting deeper, making my head spin. Disgust and pain in my chest and back where the only things I really felt. The filling and emptying of my entrance had become a secondary sensation, something I couldn't connect to any longer. My body was not dispatched, it just wasn't the movements of lust that occupied me. The only thing I could do was silently pray that it was over quickly.

Suddenly he curled together, moaning loudly and I felt something spill into me. I shivered with relief as he pulled out. Did this mean it was over for tonight?

Yggdrasill knelt there for probably a few minutes, catching his breath as I stared straight at the wall, numbed by shock. I was strangely clear on what had just happened. I had been taken by force by this dangerous man. And nobody would care. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them.

A long, slender hand touched my jaw, making me force myself to glance at Yggdrasill.

He had an air of something weird in his expression. It was no longer pure lust. It was… worry. Suddenly his eyes widened as he inched my hair aside, revealing my ears. I froze. But then he smirked, patting my hair over them again and lying down behind me, so his mouth was barely kissing my mark. I shook violently and tried to turn back to face him, hissing at the pain of my shoulder. Reluctantly, I let him lay his arm around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I even raised my own hand, playing along, and placing it on his side in return.

He whispered: "Good girl, Kaya. Good little angel…"

With that he drifted asleep. But I lay awake, silently crying throughout his sleep.

My first lemon... On my fav game... Cool...


End file.
